


Bracelets

by Cutesonas



Series: mceu oneshots [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesonas/pseuds/Cutesonas
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Matt Murdock & Wade Wilson, Miles Morales & Olivia Octavius, Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Olivia Octavius & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Matt Murdock, Peter Parker & Miles Morales, Wade Wilson & Miles Morales, Wade Wilson & Peter Parker - Relationship, matt murdock & wade wilson & miles morales
Series: mceu oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714144
Kudos: 18





	Bracelets

Cold. Dark. The only sound being the security alarm announcing his entrance. However that was the plan. Bitsy wanted people to know he was there. As was part of the plan. He marched down the hallways, letting the frightened people and scientists alike leave without a fight. His eyes were on a different prize. His eyes were on-

He suddenly stumbled upon a large, steel right door at the end of the hall. Words reading “Office of OLIVIA OCTAVIUS.” 

The small boy softly cursed, he should’ve seen this coming. But he’s gone too far for this to all be for nothing. 

“EY YO DOC OCK,” he began, banging on the door furiously. Accidentally causing a dent due to his pent up anger beginning to fester. “OPEN THE FUCK UP.” He demanded, cursing and talking himself up despite being fifteen and was wearing anime related socks this morning. 

The woman on the other side grumbled, rolling her eyes, turning her head to her monitor that was connected to the camera at the door. Her expression then changed, her cheeky grin then turning into a heinous cackle. And then looking back at the small Asian boy tied to her table. 

She shushed him as he began fighting, trying to say something despite the gag in his mouth making that impossible. “Isn’t this exciting?” She squealed, ignoring the distressed expression from peter. “Everything is coming to plan!”

Excitedly, she shuffled to the table with her monitor on it, pressing on the mic button. “Hi little boy~!” She cooed, not giving attention to his mentor trying to fight the restraints on the table. 

Miles squinted into the cameras lenses, before flipping it off. Making the woman chortle in reaction, turning to bigsy on the table. “This is your mentee?” She amusingly asked. “He’s so tiny! It’s adorable!”

Miles felt his face begin to rise in temperature. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment he honestly didn’t care the difference. “Open the door!” He commanded, stomping his foot in frustration.

“Yeah...I’m afraid I can’t do that bitsy. I’m still working. You know how it is.” She sang, Her fingers pushing down on oddly labeled buttons, the monitor on the outside of the door now showing a video from the inside. The boy immediately focused on his unmasked mentor on the table. 

“DON’T WORRY PETER I’LL GET YOU OUT!” He cried out, analyzing the door for anything that could be helpful. 

On the inside, Liv clasped her hands together, looking down at the bigger spider, who eyelids were growing heavy due to the anesthesia. Not to mention the amount of blood the mad scientist was pumping out of her.

“Your name is peter?”

“No...” Peter trailed off weakly. “My name is Mike Murdock.” He giggled, the anesthesia really getting to him. 

She was not amused by that. “I see where itsy bitsy gets all his anger from now at least.” The doctor turned her attention to the boy still trying to bring the door down. “He’s got spunk at least.” Putting her hands on her hips. “Could be useful.”

“Don’t...” Bigsy begged, unable to do much else to protect him. 

Before she could kick up the anesthesia, she heard a loud static noise, followed by a bang. The door falling within itself. The tiny boys silhouette behind it. A mysterious smoke coming from his hands. 

“Give me.” The boy began, letting his breath catch up to him. “My Mentor.”

Doc Ock's eyes widened, too much in awe to say anything to the small teens demands. 

“NOW.” He reiterated. 

His baby voice then snapped her back into reality, making a smirk spread across her voice. “You know...” the tentacles from her back uncoiled, growing longer and expansive, causing her to be able to tower over the boy more threateningly with ease. “Maybe I got the wrong spider on my operating table.” She inched closer, her tentacles tugging and gripping the boys feet, hanging upside down like a discombobulated bat. 

“I don’t believe in all my years of fighting your mentor...” her free tentacles grabbed two large bracelets from her tool box, snapping them onto the boys free hands he was currently using to try to scratch out her eyes. “Have I ever seen him do something like that.” 

The teens spunk began to wear away, growing fatigued seemingly out of nowhere, the bracelets working double as handcuffs, making it not impossible to scratch her eyes now. She giggled, “you like that, kid? I made those a while ago before you were in the picture.”

“They suck, and so do you.” 

She hummed, wrapping the boy tightly in robe. Tying a tight knot. 

“They cancel out your spidey instincts! Isn’t that cool?” She rambled on, placing the boy on the counter, returning to Peter who was now out cold on the operating table, playing with the buttons and what not. 

Meanwhile, Miles wasn’t planning to give up, scooting closer to his mentor, despite his want to suddenly rest. Unfortunately, the scientist took notice. Stroking his chin with a tentacle, analyzing him, before ripping off his mask without warning. “Now without those powers...you really are just a boy.” She states, throwing his mask on the floor. 

Miles' eyes grew weary, before his ears picked something up. The sound of running. Faint yelling of two men. Bones cracking. Both him and the woman turned to the monitor, revealing daredevil and deadpool gaining speed down the halls, 

“I’m a boy with friends.” Miles cheekily corrects. Kicking his legs, patiently waiting. 

Before liv could curse the boy, they were already in the doorway. 

“You little maggot, you brat, you-“

“I think he prefers the name bitsy.” Daredevil interrupted, standing idly as Wade ran right into her. Obviously no match for her tentacles. Letting a cackle escape from the woman. “Your friends aren’t no match for me, kid! Your friends will-“

A loud and hardy thwack to the head was then heard, coming from the man who didn’t move a muscle since he got there. His billy club falling to the ground with the woman. 

“What took you guys so long?” The boy whined, trying to fight out of his restraints, before finally getting help from the mercenary.

“Oh you know.” Wade began. “Plot stuff.” 

“No I...don’t.” Miles sheepishly admits, soothing his wrists that were free from the bracelets. 

Matt busied himself carrying peter on his shoulders. Wade cooed in pity. “Poor kid...” 

“He lost a lot of blood.” Matt states. “But he’ll live.”

Wade put the kid on his shoulders as well, so they could both ruffle Pete’s hair without much struggle.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop her sooner.” Bitsy apologizes, still playing with his hair. 

“Nah.” Wade said. “Don’t worry about it.”

“But-“

“Kid,” daredevil exhaled. “You’re fifteen.”

“I know, but-“

“Let’s just focus on getting him home, alright? You wanna help us out with that? We don’t know where his dorm is.”

Miles played with the man's mask a little, as he was being carried. “Yeah, I guess I can do that.”


End file.
